pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zesk77/Adventure Time x Fairy Tail - czyli epicki crossover. Final III
Adventure Time – Fairy Tail Chapter final iiI Siedzieli tak przez kilka ładnych godzin. Sate opowiadał Finnowi kilka historii, między innymi czemu cały czas kłóci się z Erzą. - Nie rozumiem, co było w tym takie śmieszne? – spytał lekko skołowany Jake, czerwono włosy chłopak i Orion nie mogąc się powstrzymać wybuchli donośnym śmiechem. - Ona wciąż myślała o Jellalu i widziałem kilka pikantnych momentów, widziałem jej reakcje i wymyśliłem kilka fajnych dowcipów, często je opowiadam, ona się wścieka i próbuje mnie zabić. – po raz kolejny, ale już wszyscy wybuchli odnośnym śmiechem, brakowało tylko ogniska po środku, wszyscy po kolei opowiadali różne historie, dowcipy i opowiadania z dreszczykiem. - Dobra słuchajcie tego: Ile Erz trzeba, aby przyjąć oświadczyny Jellala? – Sate uwał – Tego nikt nie wie, bo wszystkie by zwiały! – znów ten sam donośny śmiech, wszyscy znakomicie się dogadywali, siedzieli tak długo gawędząc i jedząc jabłka. Każde po kolei coś wyjaśniało, coś czego żadne z nich nigdy nie było w stanie usłyszeć. Nagle Marcelina przerwała Finnowi - Smoczy zabójca? Czym to dokładnie jest, bo obaj macie związek ze smokami i czy jest was więcej? – Orion podniósł rękę chcąc odpowiedzieć na pytanie, przełknął kawałek jabłka i zaczął mówić. - Smoczy zabójcy posiadają rodzaj magii, którą dały im ich smoki. Smoki szkolą i opiekują się ludźmi jak własnymi dziećmi, ale nie wszystkie, są złe smoki pragnące zniszczyć ludzkość. Od wieków toczą się walki między zwolennikami przeciwnych poglądów, więc szkolą smoczych zabójców by na nich walczyli. Smoczych zabójców jest tylu, że trzeba by było kilku godzin aby wszystkie wymienić, sami wszystkich nie znamy. – zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad każdym słowem Oriona, w końcu uznała to za logiczne, wszyscy spojrzeli na Finna, przyszła jego kolei. - Przyznaję, przeżyłem to pierwszą miłość, nawet dwie, niestety wiedziałem, że nic z tego by nie było – spojrzenie spadło na psa - Ja też – teraz wzrok padł na Marcelinie, westchnęła, wszyscy mówili rzeczy, które powinny być tajemnicą, ona też powinna coś takiego powiedzieć - Swego czasu byłam zabójczynią, zabijałam wszystko co żyło, dla ich krwi, wliczając w to wampira, który mnie zmienił i nagadał że wampiry mogą tylko żywić się krwią – Finn dźgnął Oriona w bok i powiedział - Brzmi znajomo? – niebieskooki mag westchnął - Tak…? - Sate spojrzał na niego pytająco - Kiedyś byłem najemnikiem szukającym zaczepki, nie zabijałem tylko tego którego miałem dorwać, zabijałem wszystkich, byłem wściekły na życie, ale się nie zabiłem, lecz nigdy nie przestanę żałować tego co robiłem po włączeniu trybu „Bestii”. – smoczy zabójca pamięci nagle się odezwał - Kiedyś sobie obiecałem że nigdy, przenigdy nie będę niczego żałował, opłaciło się, dzięki temu jestem niepoprawnym optymistą i należę do tak wspaniałej gildii. – było jeszcze kilka pytań o magię smoka, życie w gildii, lewitowanie, smak czerwieni i kilka innych pokręconych pytań, o których lepiej nie wspominać. Następnie Sate przedstawił wszystkim swój genialny plan. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aby Sate, Finn i Jake zasnęli, Orion był nawet zdziwiony czemu Marcelina nie śpi, lecz zanim zdążył spytać o powód, ona go poprzedziła - Dlaczego nie śpisz? - Sam chciałem się ciebie o to spytać, ale skoro ty byłaś pierwsza, od zawsze byłem przystosowywany do zarywania nocek, w tej chwili dopracowuję szczegóły planu Sate’a nie do końca wszystko przewidział. Plan sam w swojej prostocie jest genialny, ale na wszelki wypadek muszę go dopracować. Nie martw się, będzie dobrze. – dodał na końcu - Chciałabym, ale minęło tyle lat, skąd on może wiedzieć że się uda? - To plan gościa co wszystko pamięta, dopracowany przez najlepszego stratega w Fiore -odparł „skromnie” Orion, a niepokój Marceliny odleciał jak ptak, chłopak to zauważył i bazgrząc w notesiku szczegóły odezwał się - Idź spać – ona tego już nie usłyszała, gdyż zasnęła. Następny dzień był pełen przygotowań od samej pobudki. „''Pierwsza faza mojego planu będzie polegała na moim posileniu się, to raczej będzie najcięższy przypadek i będę potrzebował ogromnej magicznej mocy, będę musiał się udać w najbardziej magiczne i jedno z najstarszych miejsce w Ooo.”'' Każda faza miała mieć speca który miał się zająć daną fazą, pierwszą zajął się Jake. „Druga faza polega na sprowadzeniu Lodowego Króla do słodkiego królestwa, oraz zdjęcie mu korony” jak dało się domyślić specjalistą w tym przypadku był Finn. „Trzecia faza będzie polegała się na przebiciu przez mur” mimo iż nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi to Marcelina miała mu przy tym pomóc, no i ostatnia faza „Obawiam się że raczej taka ilość magii może mnie skrajnie wyczerpać, a przebijanie się przez „mur” może przeciążyć moją magię więc przydałby się ktoś kto mnie poratuje, albo odratuje, w najgorszym wypadku wytłumaczy się przed mistrzem dlaczego umarłem.”, ale ostatniego scenariusza Orion wolał nie brać pod uwagę, niestety jako strateg musiał. Na początek Jake, Sate i Orion, który ich poprosił o to aby jednak do czegoś się przydać i wyruszyli na wyprawę za ocean. Następnie Finn udał się do domu Lodowego Króla, a Marcelina do wcześniej ustalonego miejsca. Jak dane było się domyślić jako pierwszy na swoje miejsce dotarł Finn, każda faza była równie ważna, ale wiedział że bez Lodowego Króla nic nie wyjdzie, więc biegł ile sił w nogach aby zdążyć na czas zdjąć koronę. Następna na miejscu była nie spiesząca się Marcelina, a następni byli Orion, Sate i Jake. Chłopaki wylądowali w tunelu, wielkim tunelu a zaraz po wejściu do środka przywitała ich zgraja nieumartych, pies i niebieskooki mag uporali się z nimi dosyć szybko, niestety błyskawicznie wrócili do walki. Obaj przejęli na siebie całe natarcie, więc Sate mógł spokojnie udać się do „Źródła mocy Licha”, nie był zachwycony tym że musi to zrobić, to miejsce emanował mroczną magią i złymi wspomnieniami, ale był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia złych wspomnień więc zaczął wchłaniać wspomnienia, wsysać je, z każdego fragmentu tunelu napływały do niego czerwone wiązki światła. Nigdy nie czuł takiej potęgi, siły i rządzy, z trudem próbował ją poskromić, ale nie był w stanie, jego oczy przybrały niecodzienny wygląd a w jego głowie odezwał się cichy, przerażający, przeszywający kości głos „Co tu robisz?” „Kim jesteś?” „Wiesz że mi teraz pomożesz?” „Czy wiesz że za chwilkę będziemy jednym?” Pytania powtarzały się wielokrotnie czasem były w to wplatane inne, po niektórych rozlegał się śmiech, krzyk i inne głosy, zajęło mu chwilę aby zrozumieć że wszystko ucichło, że to były tylko wspomnienia, złe myśli, następną chwilę zajęło mu przeanalizowanie wspomnień które wchłonął. Był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Finn w tym czasie włamał się do domu Lodowego Króla - Królu!? – nikt się nie odezwał, Finn zniecierpliwiony krzyknął tak jeszcze kilka razy, a następnie zaczął szukać staruszka po całym zamknie będąc w stanie go znaleźć zaczął wszystko demolować, bał się że nie podoła zadaniu, musi się stawić przed Sate’em, nie mógł zawalić, nie miał prawa się poddać, jeszcze jakiś czas chciał być bohaterem. Kopnięciem rozwalał wszystkie drzwi po kolei, nie był do końca przygotowany na to co tam widział. Komnaty były wypełnione różnymi dziwnymi rzeczami od plakatów, przez damską bieliznę po wszelkiego rodzaju skóry i kości, te przedmiotu wyglądały obsesyjnie. Nagle wszedł do wielkiej komnaty wypełnionej książkami, na jej końcu wznosiły się schodu do lodowych figur przedstawiających dziewczynę w czapce królika i kotkę. Chłopak był wielce zniesmaczony tym co widzi, chciał już wyjść kiedy kontem oka zauważył kawałem szafirowej szaty wystającej zza wielkiego stosu książek. Finn wyciągnął miecz zakradł się i zaatakował staruszka od tyłu. Odskoczył przestraszony, a następnie „lekko poirytowany” cisnął w chłopaka kilkoma lodowymi piorunami, chłopiec uniknął wszystkich cisów a następnie wziął pierwszą, lepszą książkę i rzucił nią w twarz starca. Po rzuceniu kilku następnych książek wybiegł z komnaty trzymając całkiem sporo w rękach. Nadal poirytowany Lodowy Król ciskał w Finna lodowymi piorunami, na szczęście żaden nie trafił, kolejnym pomysłem było zamrożenie podłoża, niestety tym razem mu się udało, młody bohater miał zamarznięte stopy. Finn próbował się ruszyć ale mu nie wyszło, następnie odwrócił głowę w stronę przeciwnika i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Upuścił wszystkie książki, potem jedną podniósł i zaczął wyrywać kolejno stronę po stronie. Zszokowany Lodowy Król patrzył na chłopka jak na psychopatę, psychola znęcającego się nad książkami, podłego mordercę wielkich, nieopublikowanych dzieł. Staruszek cisnął piorunem w bohatera, ale on tak balansował ciałem że ten piorun trafił w lód więżący mu stopy a następnie pękł. Finn schylił się po książkę i rzucił nią w głowę rywala, strącając mu koronę z głowy. Matematycznie, przeszło mu przez myśl, a następnie chwycił magiczny przedmiot i rzucił się do ucieczki. Gdy Lodowy Król wstał, zaczął gonić złodziejaszka. Po długim pościgu znaleźli się w słodkim królestwie, gdzie była już Marcelina. Zaczęła się najgorsza część, zatrzymanie Lodowego Króla w Królestwie. Sate, Orion i Jake właśnie wracali, lecz smoczy zabójca był dziwnie niespokojny, przestraszony i zamyślony. Martwiły go wspomnienia które wchłoną, były całkiem inne od tych co je dotychczas zjadał, jakieś zniekształcone, zamazane, czarne postacie wyglądające jak manekiny, ale jego uwagę przykuło pierwsze wspomnienie. Do dziury wpadała zaciemniona postać, nie dało się rozpoznać nawet płci, kiedy ta osoba zanurzyła się już w zielonej substancji wypełniającą dziurę rozległy się te same pytania co wcześniej, następnie następuje przemiana i z dziury wychodzi kościany potwór. Zanim skończył rozmyślać zauważył że już są blisko brzegu, uznał że przemyślenia trzeba zostawić na później i wziąć się za kolejną fazę planu. Zatarł ręce i wszyscy trzej pobiegli do Królestwa. Kiedy już byli na miejscu zobaczyli że Finnowi się udało wykonać swoje zadanie. Bohater rzucił koronę Orionowi, a Sate przygotowywał się do zmierzenia z poważnym przypadkiem zaniku pamięci, a raczej wg jego teorii i obserwacji, ukrycia pamięci. Dotknął palcem czoła staruszka i wyszeptał nową formułkę - Sekretna Technika Smoka Pamięci Licha! Przebicie! – słowo „Lich” wyparło na Finnie ogromne wrażenie, czerwono włosy smoczy zabójca posiadł niewielką część jego mocy, miał tylko nadzieje że nie uda się władcy zła opętać tak wspaniałego maga i przyjaciela. Sate miał wrażenie jakby próbował zniszczyć mur gołą pięścią, przesyłał wspomnienia, głosy, słowa, dźwięki, obrazy i inne rzeczy które powinny pobudzić pamięć do pracy, ale one nic nie dawały jakby wpadały do studni bez dna i tam zostawały pochłaniane przez nicość. Przewidział to. Odwrócił się do wampirzycy, co było dziwne nie miał czerwonych oczu, tylko zielone, bił od nich zielony blask, moc władcy zła była potężna i jej moc w połączeniu z mocą smoka pamięci była niesamowicie potężna, chłopakowi przeszło przez myśl co by było gdyby Natsu posiadł taką potęgę. Marcelina podleciała do smoczego zabójcy, a ten dotknął jej czoła. Wampirzyca nigdy nie czuła się tak dziwnie, mimo iż wiedziała co się dzieje wokół miała wrażenie jakby znajdowała się w jakiejś próżni z murem po środku. Nagle obok pojawił się Sate i wytłumaczył że to jest miejsce w umyśle Króla, gdzie powinny być wspomnienia, wspomnień, mur który widzą jest barierą stworzoną przez koronę. Jedynym sposobem było przeniesienie wspomnień, wszystkich jakie miała, które mogłyby mieć na niego jakikolwiek wpływ. Pomyślała o tym co się działo przez rok który spędziła z Simonem, a jej wspomnienia poszybowały i zniknęły, jak poprzednio. Próba zniszczenia muru znów nie powiodła się, nie poddawali się wiąż przesyłali wspomnienia, więcej wspomnień, dobrych i złych chwil. Finn patrzył na nich ze spokojem, ale w pewnym momencie coś się stało, miał jakieś złe przeczucie, którego nie mógł się pozbyć, ono narastało, jakby miało stać się jakieś nieszczęście. Marcelina przesyłała tyle wspomnień w ciągu kilku sekund, a smoczy zabójca starał się wyciągnąć z nich najważniejsze momenty i przesłać je że magia Sate’a, Króla i wampirzycy się połączyła, tworząc niestabilny i niesamowicie potężny rodzaj magii. Finn zauważył że między nimi powstaje jakaś zielona lewitująca kula, półprzezroczysta, była to magia w czystej postaci, bohaterowi nie zajęło Wiela czasu aby zrozumieć że jest to coś niebezpiecznego. - UCIEKAJCIE TO ZARAZ WYBUCHNIE!!! – mówiąc to sam padł na ziemię, pies w sumie zrobił to samo i kilku gapiów (czyt. wszyscy mieszkańcy Królestwa). Sate jednak nie posłuchał, przesyłał dalej, nie chciał tego zawalić, nie chciał zrobić czegoś, czego będzie żałował, Finn to zauważył, ale Orion go powstrzymał, dla niego utrata jednego smoczego zabójcy jest ciosem, ale dwóch, to już byłoby stanowczo za dużo, ale bohater nadal chciał pomóc jakoś przyjacielowi, niestety Jake przyłączył się do Oriona, on również nie zniósłby straty najlepszego przyjaciela. Czerwono włosy smok rozumiał że właśnie przekroczył limit, ale przebił się przez mur, trzeba tylko włożyć tam wszystkie nawet najmniej ważne wspomnienia, a pamięć sama z siebie, zrobi resztę. Nagle coś go wyrwało z pamięci Króla i zobaczył że za kilka sekund ta magia się przeciąży i wybuchnie. Sate zrobił krok i odepchnął najdalej jak tylko mógł wampirzycę i Króla, a następnie sam odskoczył, niestety jego reakcja była opóźniona. Kula rozgrzała się do białości i eksplodowała w promieniu 2 m znajdował się ogień, Marcelina i staruszek nie znaleźli się bezpośrednio w zasięgu ognia, ale i tak byli ranni, w najgorszym stanie okazał się Sate, nie odskoczył na tyle aby nie znaleźć się w zasięgu ognia, dosłownie płoną. Gdy udało się ugasić czerwono włosa, bohaterowie i Orion zabrali całą trójkę poszkodowanych do szpitala, gdzie od razu Orion wziął się za leczenie ran zielonookiego smoka. Finn był wyjątkowo nerwowy, nie był w stanie przewidzieć tego co się stanie, ale miał przeczucie, zaklinał się czemu go nie posłuchał zaraz po tym jak się pojawiło, może wszyscy byliby przytomni i kontynuowali milutką wczorajszą pogawędkę, wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi i nie zamartwiałby się o to czy jego przyjaciel jednak to przeżyje, w pełni wściekłości uderzył pięścią w ścianę tak że powstało w niej wgłębienie i kilka pęknięć. Orion był za o w pełni skupiony jego dłonie świeciły na niebiesko, a Jake wpatrywał się jak kolejne rany Sate’a znikają, nie miał już poparzenia na całym ciele, jego oddech stał się równomierny a poważniejsze rany poznikały, z kilkoma wyjątkami, których orli mag już nie wyleczył. - Mam dobre i złe wieści, dobra jest taka że przeżyje, zła natomiast że z pewnym wyjątkiem. – bohaterowi ulżyło że jego przyjacielowi nic nie jest, następnie odetchnął głęboko, bo nie wiedział co będzie gdy jego przyjaciel się obudzi, nie wiedział co mu powiedzieć, jak to wyjaśnić, ale najgorsze było to że nie wiedział jak on to przyjmie, podobno obiecał sobie że nie będzie niczego żałował, ale czy było warto? Na to pytanie mógł sobie odpowiedzieć dopiero po dwóch dniach. Sate powoli otwierał oczy, nie był pewny czy żyje, czy jego misja się powiodła, czy przeżyli? Oparł się na łokciu i zobaczył że przed jego łóżkiem w rzędzie siedzą: Finn, Jake i Orion, cieszył się że widzi kolegów z gildii, następnie opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, cieszył się że żyje. Następni wszyscy do niego podeszli by przekazać mu dobre i złe wieści. Sate znów podniósł się na łokciu i zobaczył Króla, zmienił się, jego broda była znacznie krótsza a skóra była odrobinę ciemniejsza, niestety był nieprzytomny, podobnie jak Marcelina, ale opadł spokojnie na poduszkę i uśmiechnął się od uch do ucha - Nie żałuję! Naprawdę było warto! – wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, magowie myśleli że czerwono włosy smok gorzej przyjmie to że stracił lewą nogę. Nie minęło dużo czasu by Królewna Balonowa wymyśliła sposób na brak nogi chłopca, przez te trzy dni robiła ona mechaniczna nogę, wersję 0.1 beta, po krótkiej operacji podłączenia nogi, Sate wrócił na swoją salę by dokończyć leczenie, mimo iż poważne rany zniknęły, stracił niemalże całą swoją magię, był wyczerpany i obolały, mimo posiadania obu nóg i tak nie byłby w stanie chodzić. Po kilku dniach obudziła się również Marcelina, odwróciła się w stronę Sate’a i pocierając obolałą głowę spytała - Udało się? – smoczy zabójca opychał się w tym momencie słodyczami, ale odwrócił się w jej stronę, uśmiechnął z ustami pełnymi cukierków i wskazał ręką łóżko Króla, a właściwie Simona, różnił się znacznie od tego staruszka którego opętała korona, miał brudno niebieską skórę i szarawe włosy i brodę. Marcelina patrzyła na niego i zaczęła płakać, ale były to łzy szczęścia, i jakto później stwierdzili Finn i Jake, jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli jej aż tak szczęśliwej. PO upływie kilku dni Sate stawiał już pierwsze kroki swoja nogą, niestety nie była idealna, zacinała się i wykonywała jakieś dziwne ruchy, więc Balonowa od razu wzięła się do pracy. Największą wadą utraty nogi było to że nieważne jak niesamowita byłaby ta sztuczna noga, i tak nie przewodziłaby magii, byłby to jego słaby punkt. Finn i tak się cieszył że czerwono włos przeżył wypadek i że nie narzekał z powodu braku nogi, a to oznaczało powrót do domu, niestety 15 lat w Ooo zrobiło swoje, bohater czuł się tu jak w domu i w pewnym sensie nie chciał opuszczać tej krainy, ale od tak dawna nie widział gildii, swojego domu, swojej rodziny, od tak dawna nie widział Jake’a jak Rage’a, jako żółtego kota z tatuażami, z całą masą niebieskich tatuaży. Nie wiedział co myśleć, chciał wrócić do Fiore, ale nie chciał zostawiać Ooo, które stało się jego domem, dwa domy i mógł wybrać tylko jeden, a ten wybór przesądzi o wszystkim, o całej jego przyszłości, z przemyśleń wyrwał go krzyk - NIC NIE SŁYSZĘ!!! – z początku wszyscy podskoczyli ze strachu, ale nie należało się bać tylko cieszyć, owy krzyk wydał z siebie Simon, po długim tygodniu odzyskał przytomność - SŁYSZYSZ MNIE!!!!???? – krzyknął Finn - Tak, Finn, ciebie słyszę, chodzi mi o szepty które mówiła korona, o wizje – najwyraźniej wszystko pamiętał, nawet to co robił jak był Lodowym Królem, od razu Sate zaczął wypytywać o wspomnienia, co dokładnie pamiętał, nie wiadomo czy dobrze, czy nie dobrze, ale pamiętał wszystko co robił jak był władcą lodu, nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale był bezgranicznie wdzięczny Finnowi i Jake’owi za to że go powstrzymywali i Sate’owi gdyż to on zakończył wszystko co zrobił złego. Finn kazał schować koronę w najpilniej strzeżonym skarbcu, aby nikt już nie stał się marionetką tego przedmiotu. Marcelina dość długo rozmawiała z Simonem, która wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć że się udało, że czerwono włosy smok przywrócił człowieka który, wydawałoby się, przepadł na zawsze, ale nie, on był tu siedział obok, rozmawiali, Simon żyje, nie zniknął, nie przepadł. Sate w tym momencie próbował się oswoić z kolejną nogą, modelem 1.5, a ten sprawdzał się znakomicie, no Ga została, pozostała kwestia powrotu do domu. Kiedy Orion, Finn, Jake i Sate stanęli w miejscu gdzie orli mag miał postawić portal, nie chcieli odchodzić, za dobrze się tu czuli, ale nagle zaczepił ich skrobek - Chodźcie, przecież musimy się pożegnać – i wszyscy bez słowa poszli na grabarzem, to co zobaczyli, było niesamowite, przed nimi stanął olbrzymi tłum, chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy Ooo, a każdy miał w dłoniach tabliczkę z napisem „Dziękuję za wszystko! Żegnajcie przyjaciele” dla nich to było już za dużo, wzruszyli się do łez stali tak płacząc i ogarniali wzrokiem tłum, Sate i Orion może nie zasłużyli na takie pożegnanie, ale i tak byli wzruszeni gdy zobaczyli wielki napis ''„Wspaniali przyjaciele, niezwykli bohaterowie: Finn, Jake, Orion i Sate” ''nigdy nawet nie marzyli o tak wzruszającym pożegnaniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach